gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos
|image=Barbatos_1st_Form_Front.png;Form 1 (Front) Barbatos_1st_Form_Rear.png;Form 1 (Rear) Barbatos_2nd_Form_Front.png;Form 2 (Front) Barbatos_2nd_Form_Rear.png;Form 2 (Rear) Barbatos_3rd_Form_Front.png;Form 3 (Front) Barbatos_3rd_Form_Rear.png;Form 3 (Rear) Barbatos_4th_Form_Front.png;Form 4 (Front) Barbatos_4th_Form_Rear.png;Form 4 (Rear) Barbatos_6th_Form_Front.png;Form 6 (Front) Barbatos_6th_Form_Rear.png;Form 6 (Rear) |transformable=No |usage=General-Purpose |type=Suit |namesake=Duke of Hell Barbatos |designation=ASW-G-08 |OfficialName=Gundam Barbatos |era=Post Disaster |series=Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS~1 |mechdesigner=Naohiro Washio |operator=Chryse Guard Security, Tekkadan, Gjallarhorn~Calamity War era |pilot=Mikazuki Augus |height=18.0 |emptyweight=28.5 |armor=Nano Laminated Armor |powerplant=Ahab Reactor x 2 |armaments=Gauntlet~Form 1 & 2 Wire Claw~Form 3 |SpecEquip=Backpack Arm Alaya-Vijnana System |OptionalEquip=Mace Long Sword Smoothbore Gun GR-H01 9.8m Battle Axe Long Range Rifle JEE-M103 Kutan Type-III }} The ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos is the main mobile suit of the Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS television series. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Gundam Barbatos is one of 72 "Gundam" frames that was produced and used in the Calamity War, roughly 300 years ago.Gundam.Info English Profile http://en.gundam.info/topics/white/46763?region=all&cat=&bigcat= After it was recovered, Chryse Guard Security used it as a power reactorG-Tekketsu Main Site http://g-tekketsu.com; aside from the fact that its Ahab Reactors were still functional, this was done mainly because Barbatos' cockpit was missing when it was found.Chryse Guard Security Webpage P.D.323.10.08 Entry | Link: [ http://www.cgscorp.jp/news.php#1811] A new cockpit similar to the one used by the CGS mobile workers was installed prior to its redeployment by the 3rd Group.Mobile Suit Gundam IRON BLOODED ORPHANS Episode 2 Poor maintenance over the centuries since the Calamity War has degraded the Barbatos' armor and full combat potential.Gundam.Info Profile http://www.gundam.info/topic/13482 This is later rectified by Teiwaz technicians, who not only restore the Barbatos to its original look, but also return its performance close to the original. Gundam units like the Barbatos are able to achieve a high energy output because they possess two Ahab Reactors.G-Tekketsu Official Site MS Section - Gundam Frame profile http://g-tekketsu.com/ms/14.htmlHigh Grade 1/144 ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos model kit manual | Translation Link: http://mechatalk.net/viewtopic.php?p=377864#p377864 However because it is difficult to run them in parallel operation, only a total of 72 Gundam frames were ever produced. The burden experienced by the pilot is high as a result of the high output and maneuverability; however it's mitigated by the implementation of Inertial Control due to the use of Ahab Particles generated from the reactor when a phase transition occurs inside its vacuum device. The cockpit structure is positioned in front of the reactor to take advantage of this. Among the same frame machines, Barbatos has been adjusted for an emphasis on versatility, it has the potential to adapt to every circumstance by performing exchanges of all sorts of equipment. It can also use weapons and armor from defeated enemies to improve its fighting capabilities. Armaments ;*Mace :A large physical weapon made from a rare alloy with high hardness that is also used in mobile suit frames. As mobile suits use Nano Laminated Armor for protection, such striking weapons are considered to be effective. The Mace can be stored on the backpack arm when not in use. Used by Form 1 onwards. :* Pile Driver A mechanism at the center of the mace which fires a large, spiked metal rod when activated. This is often used by Mikazuki when he tries to take out enemies by thrusting the mace's tip onto the enemy MS's cockpit area. ;*Long Sword :A mobile suit-use sword shaped like a katana, it is created in the factory within Teiwaz's base, Saisei. It shows its superiority during localized attacks because it's easy to handle due to its lightweight. The sword's grip is later improved, it fits Barbatos' hands better and helps to minimize kinetic energy loss when using the weapon.1/100 Barbatos Model Kit manual | Translation Link: http://www.mechatalk.net/viewtopic.php?f=17&t=16636&start=320#p379492 The long sword can be stored on the backpack arm when not in use. Used by Form 4 onwards ;*Gauntlet :Already equipped when Barbatos was discovered on Mars. It is thought to be one of Barbatos' original equipment but it is not a complete certainty. Used only by Barbatos Form 1 and 2, it was lost during the battle with Gjallarhorn forces near the Mars' low orbit station. ;*Smoothbore Gun :A 300mm caliber gun produced for use mainly in zero gravity environment and space, emphasis was placed on power rather than accuracy. It also has a 60mm machine-gun at the bottom. The Smoothbore Gun is able to penetrate Nano Laminated Armor when fired in close range unless the armor is very thick. It can be folded up and mounted to the suit's backpack arm when not in use. High Grade Iron Blooded Orphans 1/144 Option Set 1 Box Text | Translation Link: http://mechatalk.net/viewtopic.php?p=378142#p378142 The unfolded gun can be used while still mounted thanks to the design of the backpack arms. Used by Form 2 onwards ;*Wire Claw :Used only by Barbatos Form 3, it is a shooting claw weapon mounted on the left forearm that is used for restraining enemy mobile suits as well as for clinging to enemy vessels.High Grade 1/144 EB-5s Schwalbe Graze model kit manual | Translation Link: http://mechatalk.net/viewtopic.php?p=378290#p378290 It was taken from Gaelio's Schwalbe Graze. ;*GR-H01 9.8m Battle Axe :A close combat weapon used by Graze that the Barbatos obtained temporarily during the battle with Gjallarhorn forces near the Mars' low orbit station. ;*Long Range Rifle :The same weapon as used by Gundam Gusion Rebake. A modified, long range version of Graze's 120mm rifle, it is created by Teiwaz engineers that are with the Turbines. Thanks to the longer barrel and the added scope, its long range accuracy has been greatly improved. ;*JEE-M103 Kutan Type-III :A long distance transport craft/booster used for transporting containers and mobile suit. It can travel at extremely high speeds and thus traverse great distances in just a short amount of time. It was used by Mikazuki and Nadi to catch up to the Isaribi because they stayed behind at Saisei to help with the Barbatos' overhaul.Mobile Suit Gundam IRON BLOODED ORPHANS Episode 11 Forms ;*1st Form :Barbatos was in this form when Maruba Arkay (CGS president) discovered it in Mars' desert 300 years after the Calamity War. Since its Ahab Reactors were still in an operational state it was used as the CGS HQ's power source until Mikazuki boarded it. At the time it did not have shoulder armor plating. ;*2nd Form :CGS was later reformed into Tekkadan, and prior to Tekkadan's departure to Earth, the Barbatos' 1st Form is fitted with the shoulder armor from the captured EB-06 Graze.G-Tekketsu Official Site MS Section - Gundam Barbatos Form 2 profile http://g-tekketsu.com/ms/01.php The Nano Laminated Armor that was on the main body was taken and painted on the shoulder armor, forming the white and blue color scheme. ;*3rd Form :After the battle with Gjallarhorn near the low orbit station, the Barbatos 2nd Form is equipped with the Wire Claw captured from EB-05s Schwalbe Graze (Gaelio's unit) to fix the damaged left forearm armor. G-Tekketsu Official Site MS Section - Gundam Barbatos Form 3 profile http://g-tekketsu.com/ms/01.php ;*4th Form :Barbatos' original form, it is reproduced by technicians at Teiwaz's base, Saisei, based on ancient materials from the time of the Calamity War that had been recorded in their database. The machine's weight balance is stabilized because of additional armaments. Thanks to the extensive overhaul and tune-up while at Saisei, the two reactors' output and operation rate are also improved. The Barbatos' performance is now close to its original state, and Mikazuki is able to pilot it better than before. ;*5th Form :New equipment was added onto the Barbatos in the form of additional thrusters mounted on the thighs, elbow-mounted rockets and reactive armor plates mainly located in the torso area. The reactive armor was added as a countermeasure against the Kimaris' high-speed charging attacks. ;*6th Form :A strengthened version of the 5th form for the final battle. Special Equipment & Features ;*Alaya-Vijnana System :An organic device system, it is an old type of man-machine interface. Apparently, the system was developed during the Calamity War to maximize the abilities of mobile suit, hence most mobile suits from that era, like the Gundams, are compatible with it. The system consisted of two parts, one part is installed in the mobile suit, and the other part (informally referred to as "Whiskers") is implanted into the pilot’s spine (usually at a young age as the implant only fuse with growing children). Thanks to this system, the pilot can be connected to the mobile suit's computer and directly process mobile suit data. It also allows the pilot (even uneducated ones) to operate the mobile suit for combat without reading the instruction manual. The implant in the pilot also enhances spatial awareness. As the Barbatos' original cockpit was missing, it was fitted with the Alaya-Vijnana System interface from a Mobile Worker to allow the system to function. The Barbatos' Alaya-Vijnana System can transmit higher than usual amount of data to the pilot as its limiter was switched off for Mikazuki's use, thus only he can pilot the Gundam without any problems. ;*Backpack Arm :There are two backpack arms on the Barbatos' back, one on each side of the back thruster. The backpack arms can mount weapons, and when their hidden jointed arms are deployed, some weapons such as the Smoothbore Gun, can be used while still mounted. History Barbatos was one of the 72 Gundam Frames utilized by GjallarhornMobile Suit Gundam IRON BLOODED ORPHANS Episode 17 during the Calamity War 300 years prior. It was later discovered by Maruba Arkay in the Mars desert and was recovered to serve as a power reactor for Chryse Guard Security's base. The machine was taken out of the base by Mikazuki Augus during Gjallarhorn's assault. CGS, now Tekkadan, continued to improve the suit with parts and armor taken from defeated Gjallarhorn mobile suits. Teiwaz technicians later restored the Barbatos to its original appearance and close to its original performance. Out of all the 72 Gundam Frames produced, Barbatos is one of the 26 remaining Gundam Frames that have survived and are reported to be operational at the start of the events of Iron-Blooded Orphans. Picture Gallery BarbatosStatueA001.jpg|Gundam Barbatos statue unveiled at IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS press conference GundamFrameFront.png|Gundam Frame (Front) GundamFrameRear.png|Gundam Frame (Rear) Gundam Barbatos01.png BarbatosHeadA001.jpeg|Gundam Barbatos being used as a power reactor. Arhab Reactor Gundam Barbatos.JPG|Barbatos Ahab Reactor Pattern BarbatosAhabReactors.jpg|Barbatos' Ahab Reactors 09b79f028f22447827070fbd433a7741.jpg|The Barbatos in CGS base Gundam Barbatos Interface System.JPG|Barbatos Interface System Gundam Barbatos System.jpg|Control System of Barbatos Barbatosvs_MobileSuits_GIF Iron blooded orphans_lkururugi customized.gif|Barbatos assaulting EB-06 Graze Gundam Defeated Graze.jpg|Graze Commander eliminated by Gundam Barbatos. Gundam Barbatos Cockpit.jpg|Mikazuki piloting the Barbatos. Gundam Barbatos Attack.jpg|Barbatos attacks. Barbatos Gundam_Vs_Crank _Zent_Graze_Lance Bash GIF Iron blooded orphans lkururugi (2).gif|Barbatos Gundam disorienting Crank's Graze. msgo (5)-noscale.jpg|Barbatos with its Mace Mobile-Suit-Gundam-Iron-Blooded-Orphans-Screenshot-01-600x338.jpg|Barbatos w/ right shoulder armor of Graze Mobile Suit Gundam_Iron Blooded Orphans- LKururugi- Impaled EB-06 Graze 0958034530439853.jpg|Barbatos using the mace's pile driver to impale Crank's Graze (Episode 3) 20151016212110-23859.jpg|Barbatos after defeating a Graze Gundam Barbatos in space.jpg|Barbatos in space. 1447575165835.jpg|Barbatos wielding its Smoothbore Gun Mobile_Suit_Gundam_Iron_Blooded_Orphans_Episod.jpg|Barbatos close up Barbatos Gundam Frame.jpg|Barbatos' Gundam Frame 65756756.jpg|Barbatos' Gundam Frame 635845017150770377-Gundam-Orphans-EP9-01.jpg|Barbatos' Gundam Frame 635863068485086613-Gundam-Orphans-EP12-Gundam.jpg|Head close up 1111.jpg|Barbatos defeating a Man Rodi barba.png|Close up of Barbatos stabbing a Man Rodi barbatos-kutan.jpg|Barbatos launching from the Kutan Type-III Gundam-Iron-Blooded-Orphans-Ep-11-Img-0003.png|Barbatos evading a Man Rodi's attack Gunpla & Toys HG Gundam Barbatos.jpg|HGIBO 1/144 - ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos - Box art HG_Gundam_Barbatos_Clear_Color.jpg|HG 1/144 - ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos (Clear Ver.) - Box art HG_Gundam_Barbatos_Kutan_Type-III.jpg|HG 1/144 - Gundam Barbatos w/ Kutan Type-lll - Box art GundamBarbatos-100.jpg|1/100 - ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos - Box art BarbatosGunplaA001.jpg|HG 1/144 Gundam Barbatos BarbatosGunplaA002.jpg|HG 1/144 Gundam Barbatos BarbatosGunplaA007.jpg|HG 1/144 Gundam Barbatos BarbatosGunplaA010.jpg|HG 1/144 Gundam Barbatos BarbatosGunplaA004.jpg|HG 1/144 Orphans Customize Parts 1 HGBarbatosLongRangeTransportBooster.jpg|HG 1/144 Barbatos w/ Kutan Type-lll BarbatosGunplaA006.jpg|1/100 Gundam Barbatos and Inner Frame BarbatosGunplaA008.jpg|1/100 Gundam Barbatos and Inner Frame BarbatosGunplaA009.jpg|NXEDGE Style Gundam Barbatos Mobile Suit Gundam Extreme Vs. Force bddvd01c.jpg 427x240-Ui6.jpg Video Notes & Trivia *Barbatos is the 8th demon of the Ars Goetia. He is an Earl and Duke of Hell, ruling thirty legions of demons and has four kings as his companions to command his legions. He gives the understanding of the voices of the animals, says past and future, conciliates friends and rulers, and he can lead men to hidden treasures that have been hidden by the enchantment of magicians. His name seems to derive from Latin 'barbatus', bearded, old man, philosopher. *The Post Disaster Gundams' setup of using two reactors working in parallel to achieve a higher output is similar to the Twin Drive System from Mobile Suit Gundam 00, where two GN Drives were used to achieve high output, but achieving and keeping that sync was difficult. *Gundam Barbatos is a DLC on Gundam Extreme Vs. Force, costing 2000. References External links